Miss Parfaite
by Jo0ly
Summary: Aaaah ! Je le déteste… Et effacez ce sourire ironique de votre visage niais. Non ce Je le déteste ne veut pas dire que je l’aime en secret ! Je sais très bien que c’est ce que tout le monde pense ! Même mes amies les lâcheuses… James/Lily


Coucou !

Un petit one-shot sur James et Lily que j'ai écrit il y'a longtemps mais que j'avais jamais fini.

En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Miss Parfaite_

* * *

Il pleut...

C'est en constatant cette triste réalité que je m'approche encore un peu plus du lac.

J'ai plusieurs certitudes dans ma vie.

Je déteste les vacances, je déteste être seule, je ne supporte plus la pluie et je HAIS Potter.

... et je suis complètement trempée.

Je suppose que vous vous demandez comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?

Et oui, Lily Evans, la préfète en chef de Gryffondor, brillante, mignonne, que tout le monde trouve siiii parfaite a fini par tomber aussi bas.

Je ne me vante pas. Je sais bien que presque toutes les filles veulent ma vie (ce que je trouve stupide soit dit-en passant car elles la veulent pour la raison dont je m'en débarrasserais volontiers...) mais elles ont tort car ce que je vis au jour le jour s'éloigne de plus en plus du conte de fée.

Ma soeur me hait, ma famille ne sait plus comment se comporter à mon égard et mes deux meilleures amies sont des garces.

Et non je ne les juge pas un peu vite.

C'est décidé, je ne leur adresse plus la parole.

Ces deux pestes qui soit dit en passant m'avait promis de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques m'ont cruellement lâché pour passer deux semaines de rêves avec leurs amoureux respectifs…

Et moi... J'avoue être morte de jalousie devant leur bonheur si... éclatant depuis qu'elles les ont rencontré (à deux semaines d'intervalles ce qui s'est révélé d'une horreur absolue pour moi puisque JE n'ai rencontré personne les semaines suivantes...)

Mais ce n'est même pas le pire...

Car au départ, tous les septièmes années avaient des projets pour de vacances. Ils devaient tous partir et j'insiste bien sur le mot pour que vous compreniez, TOUS ! J'étais presque heureuse et j'avais fini par trouver du bonheur dans mon grand malheur : j'allais enfin pouvoir trouver du temps pour réviser les Aspics (car je suis parfaite mais studieuse...).

Mais évidemment, une fois encore, ma poisse légendaire a fait pencher la balance...

Je n'aurais JAMAIS du oublier que j'étais condamnée au malheur éternel…

Comment ai-je pu imaginer qu'une fois dans ma vie j'allais avoir de la chance ?

Je pars dans un fou rire toute seule rien qu'à cette idée.

Quelle déchéance. Je me fais bien rire moi-même...

Toute seule, sous la pluie, un dimanche, en pleurs au bord du lac.

Je suis un cliché vivant même si mes cheveux roux gâchent tout (je suis sûre que le prince charmant serait venu me chercher si j'avais été blonde !)

Vous connaissez sans doute ce genre de situation où on se trouve tout de même trop classe tellement on est pitoyable ?

Mais dire que j'espérais passer de bonnes vacances…

Mais c'était sans compter Alice et Liz (les deux pestes dont je vous ai parlé précédemment)… Elles étaient tellement culpabilisées les pauvres chéries à l'idée de me laisser seule.

Au moment ou elles m'en ont parlé, je les aie rassurés en leur disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle brisait méchamment leur promesse que j'allais me jeter de la tour d'astronomie mais comme je n'ai pas du être assez convaincante à travers mes larmes, elle m'ont dit exactement ces mots :

« Ma pauvre chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas on va tout arranger. »

Je m'en souviens encore même si sur le coup je n'ai pas fait attention à cette phrase. Je croyais que c'était des mots en l'air comme d'habitude, mais pour une fois…

Si seulement j'avais su venir voir la MENACE !!

Je hoquète et une goutte de pluie plus grosse que les autres vient s'écraser lamentablement sur mon nez. Je suis un cas désespéré…

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle cherche des solutions avec leurs copains ? Et pourquoi, triple, quadruple pourquoi faut-il que Liz sorte avec Sirius Black ?

Et pourquoi (ce mot devient essentiel...) cet imbécile est-il allé raconter à Potter que j'étais déprimée à l'idée de rester seule à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

Ce qui était d'ailleurs totalement faux ! Je ne suis pas déprimée ! Du moins je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à ce que Potter décide de rester lui aussi pour me tenir compagnie.

Des vacances avec Potter… Le rêve…(c'était ironique.)

James Potter… A la mention de ce nom les trois quart des filles de Poudlard vont se mettre à sourire niaisement.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi, même en activant avec conviction mes zygomatique, je ne peux pas. Je ne PEUX pas arriver à le supporter !

J'explique... Depuis la première année on se déteste. On se bat, on s'insulte, on se fait des farces qui la plupart du temps finissent par un des deux cas précédents…

Je hais vraiment tout en lui ! Son air prétentieux, sa sale manie de se passer tout le temps la main dans les cheveux, son vif d'or débile qui le suit partout. Et surtout, comble de la vantardise, le nom ridicule qu'il a donné à son groupe, les Maraudeurs…

Vous avez déjà entendu un nom aussi débile ? Non mais sérieusement...

Aaaah ! Je le déteste… Et effacez ce sourire ironique de votre visage niais. Non ce « Je le déteste »ne veut pas dire que je l'aime en secret. Je sais très bien que c'est ce que tout le monde pense ! Même mes amies les lâcheuses…

Enfin bref, à cette époque on se haïssait et c'était très bien comme ça.

Puis, en cinquième année, changement radical. Il a tout d'un coup arrêté de se taper des salopes (je me fais honte d'être vulgaire comme ça, mais que voulez, quand la déchéance commence...) pendant deux mois ( son record personnel je crois). Cela a d'ailleurs crée une polémique assez vive comme quoi après s'être tapé toutes les filles de Poudlard, il se mettait aux hommes et commençait par Sirius.

Évidemment, comme tout le monde, il a cru que c'était moi qui avait lancé la polémique (Alors que pas du tout. Vous me croyez vraiment capable d'une chose pareille ? Comment ça oui ? Je n'aurais peut être pas du balancer cette rumeur a Pettigrow en fait. Mais c'était quelqu'un qui me l'avait répété, j'en suis presque sûre !)

A mon plus grand désespoir il n'a même pas réagi. Je détruisais sa réputation et il ne réagissait pas.

Au moment ou je commençais à envisager des solutions plus draconiennes pour le sortir de sa torpeur qui m'ennuyait beaucoup, il s'est approché de moi et essayé de m'embrasser (je mélange tout mais cet événement m'a sincèrement traumatisée...)

Et le pire c'est qu'il a eu l'air surpris que j'essaye de l'assommer.

Je vous passerais toutes les tentatives plus désastreuses les unes que les autres qui ont suivie.

Il faut dire que son acharnement a presque fini par payer...

Je sais très bien que je ne représente que l'attrait de la nouveauté pour lui.

Et ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que toutes les filles qui m'enviaient pour mon physique (ce qui m'exaspère énormément. En fait, il n'y a que les filles qui me trouvent trop belle parce que je suis super fine. Les mecs sortent avec les autres « Cherchez l'erreur... ») se sont mises à me jalouser carrément à cause de ce boulet.

J'ai perdu toutes mes copines parce qu'elles trouvaient que j'étais méchante avec James... Non mais j'hallucine. Au moins j'ai compris ou était les vrais amis (C'est à dire nulle part car les deux restantes sont perfides et m'ont trahi. )

Et j''avoue le détester aussi pour ce trouble qu'il a su jeter en moi. Je ne sais même plus ce que je pense de lui en fin de compte...

Enfin... Une chose est sûre, ma vie aurait été plus simple si James Potter était mort à la naissance...

...

Heu je suis un peu horrible de penser des choses comme ça.

La déchéance va un peu loin là je crois.

Je vais remonter.

**OoOoOoO**

« Lily ! »

Un sourire navrant et une coiffure de porc-épic, je vous le donne en mille...

Potter !

En même temps c'était un peu facile puisque c'est le seul qui est resté pendant les vacances.

« Oui ? »

Et je me trouve extrêmement généreuse de daigner lui répondre malgré mon humeur massacrante pas vous ?

« T'étais où ? Me demande-t-il stupidement.

-Ça te regarde ? » Je répond tremblotante encore plus stupidement.

Il me sourit séducteur et je rougis.

« Tu es trempée. » Murmure-t-il.

Il est vraiment mignon parfois...

Je dois vraiment être fatiguée pour penser ça.

Il se rapproche de moi, me sert dans ses bras et m'embrasse.

Oui bon...

Ça c'est un détail dont j'ai oublié de vous parler toute à ma déchéance la plus complète (et ça en fait d'ailleurs totalement parti...)

Je sais que vous êtes consternés parce que je ne le frappe pas... Mais en fait, depuis le début des vacances, je l'ai laissé se rapprocher un peu de moi.

Et maintenant il se croit tout permis parce que je l'ai embrassé quelques fois.

Je me sépare de lui.

« Si tu crois que c'est pour ça que je sors avec toi... Je te hais toujours Potter. » Je lui dis calmement.

Il a un sourire moqueur et victorieux qui m'énerve pour de bon mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoique se soit, il m'embrasse pour me faire taire.

« Je t'aime. Murmure-t-il au creux de mon cou ce qui m'envoie des frissons partout. Même si tu n'es qu'une Miss Parfaite insupportable. »

Je suis sensée être vexée là...

Mais j'ai peut être aussi oublié de vous préciser que j'adorais James Potter...

* * *

Voilà ! Laissez moi une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser même si c'est juste pour un petit mot.

Bisoox

Jo0ly ¤

_Dimanche 19 octobre 2008_


End file.
